1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propelling cage sabot where the sabot is sleeve provided with an arrangement for centering the projectile and for securing the same in the axial direction.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,739 discloses a sabot for a high velocity projectile which is accelerated to its maximum velocity, for example by means of electromagnetic forces, and is not spin stabilized. This device is intended to combat fast moving targets, such as missiles and combat aircraft, from long distances.
A frontal section of the sabot is essentially composed of a collar type device with four identical segments. In the region of the adjacent surfaces of each segment in a respective groove, a pretensioned compression spring is disposed with one end of the spring contacting the adjacent segment. This spring acts to assist in the release of the segments from the projectile upon firing. A rear section of the sabot is provided with a receptacle having a projection for receiving the projectile. The receptacle has a circular ring shaped cross section for receiving the projectile and the projection engages the projectile in a centering manner in a rear opening of the projectile.
This prior art sabot has a number of drawbacks. In its frontal section, forces acting at the front which are opposite to the direction of acceleration must essentially cooperate in equal parts with the forces from the compression springs. This results in an unmistakable sensitivity of the arrangement which greatly impedes its manipulatability. This also applies for the tail section and forbids the obligatory cadenced operation, particularly since an intake shock is connected with the latter which may cause a relative movement of the projectile with respect to the tail section. At the same time, wedging may take place in the frontal section in such a way that subsequent acceleration of the entire arrangement cannot be realized. This adversely influences the utility of the sabot to a point of complete failure under conditions of a combat mission and such utility does not exist at all for use in connection with tubular weapons.